Secrets
by LivingItUp-00
Summary: Korra has just moved to Republic City and is now attending Republic High. She makes friends with a few people and makes a few enemies. Although Korra may seem like you typical average girl she's hiding a secret but what could it be? What will happen once it gets out? You could find out, are you willing to figure it out? Makorra and possible bosami
1. Welcome To Republic High

**So I haven't done any creative writing lately ever since last year and I've had so many ideas in my head I thought it was finally time to get them out. It's finally the end of the semester for me so I have some free time on my hands. Yes, I know what you're thinking "Another high school story? Really? There's already enough of those floating around here." Well yes I do happen to realize that but most of them have it to where Korra is really girly and popular and I thought I'd do something a little different. This is modern times but there will still be bending. I can't take away the coolest part of the show now can I? Well I hope you like this story sorry if it doesn't sound too good I haven't written a story in so long just research papers and what not -_- they kill my creative cells in my brain. I'm rambling well enjoy. The story will start off with Korra's point of view and may transition on to third person.**

**NOTE: I do not own Korra!**

* * *

My alarm clock went off, I pulled my hand out from the covers and tried to turn it off but of course it didn't want to cooperate so, I knocked it off my night stand. It's off now, broken but off. Mornings are so evil; I'm not a morning person at all. Today was my first day as a junior at my new school here in Republic City right during the middle of the semester. We had just moved here two weeks ago and I hadn't met anyone yet. From where did we move? Well, er, that's kind of personal. I wasn't too excited about today I kind of wish it would end already.

I got out of bed and slowly made my way to the bathroom. After taking a nice hot shower I got my clothes ready. I wasn't the type of girl who goes all out for school but I still liked to look nice, decent at the least. I pulled out a blue long sleeve shirt, a white puffy vest, light blue skinny jeans, and a pair of my favorite brown colored boots. I pull my hair up into a simple ponytail and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Not too shabby for the first day," I smiled to myself.

"Korra, I have breakfast ready for you!" I heard my mom yell.

"Be right there, Mom!" I grabbed my black bookbag and left out the door.

My mom placed a plate of scrambled eggs and toast on the table. The smell was so inviting I wanted another plate of it and I hadn't even ate the first plate," This smells so good."

"I'm glad you like it well," my mom bent down a kissed my cheek" I'm off to work so don't forget to lock the door on your way out. Your father may or may not drop by the school to see how you're doing. He should be out from his conference in an hour or two. I love you; have a good day at school." And with that she grabbed her purse and left.

My mom works at the Republic City hospital and my dad works with the police force well sort of in a way. I guess you could say he works with the city council too.

I finished my breakfast and put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. I grabbed my car keys and ran out the door. I opened the door to my black 2009 Chevy Cobalt and blasted my music up. Listening to Timeflies in the morning, it's a good feeling.

"Well, here it is," I turned off the car and stared at the big school in front of me," Hello, Republic High."

I got out of the car; I felt stares all on me._ What? They've never seen a girl before?_ So now what was I suppose to do? I don't know my way around here or where any of my classes were. I took my schedule out of my pocket and took another glimpse at it.

**1****st**** Period- 8:30-9:42: Algebra 3 Honors**

**2****nd**** Period- 9:45-10:52: Gym**

**3****rd**** Period 10:55- 11:12: Free Period**

**11:15-11:42: 1****ST**** Lunch**

**3****rd**** Period- 11:45- 12:12: Free Period**

**4****th**** Period- 12:15- 1:32: English 3 Honors**

**5****th ****Period- 1:35-2:55: Chemistry Honors**

Today will be fun. I walked up to the front entrance and was already noticing the many different cliques. You had the cliques separated by elements, the jocks, the preps, the cheerleaders, the band geeks, and plenty more. Typical high school clichés. I looked down at my schedule again and bumped into someone.

"Um, excuse me, watch where you're going!" That voice sounded so… preppy. I looked up to see a girl with light brown hair reaching down to her waist. Her chocolate brown eyes staring down at her cerulean blue ones in disgust," You're going to mess up my shirt!"

I stepped back and took a look at what she was wearing. She wore a light pink sheer mid sleeve shirt with a white spaghetti strap shirt under it. You could clearly see her crack of her boobs, didn't they teach her crack kills? To go along with what she had on mint green pants and black booties. She's really wearing that out in this cold weather?

"Um, sorry?"

"I haven't seen you around here before. You must be new," she looked at me up and down," Well just so you have a "proper introduction" my names Jennifer, Jennifer Richmond, the most popular girl in school. I OWN this school and everyone obeys me, the Queen Bee."

"Queen Bee, huh? And everyone "obeys" you? That sounds pretty ri‒" I was cut off when I felt someone tug at my arm.

"Oh, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" I was turned around to where I was now looking at the person tugging at my arm. It was a boy with black hair that had a little curl in the front. His bright greens eyes lighting up at me with the biggest smile I've ever seen. He had on a long sleeved green colored plaid button up shirt with a dark green muscle shirt under it. The cuffs of his dark blue jeans were rolled up once and his black shoes spotted with brown stains.

"Um, I think‒"

"Let's go, class is about to start soon!" he pulled me along inside and I looked back at Jennifer glaring at me.

Once inside I shrugged his hand off my arm and glared at him," Um, who are you and why did you drag me over here?"

"Sorry, my names Bolin Manning."

"Korra, Korra Martinez." (A/N: Yes, I made her Mexican I couldn't help!)

"I didn't mean to just pull you away like that but I didn't want you getting into trouble with Jennifer on your first day here."

"I could've handled her, she doesn't look like she can fight," with that kind of princess attitude I don't think she ever can.

"She may not have the strength to fight but she does have the power to ruin your social life here before the day even ends. I'd stay away from her to avoid any trouble."

As he started to walk away I called him back over" Hey! Do you think you could help me find out where these classes are?"

He turned around with a grin on his face" Be happy to madam just let me see that lovely schedule of yours."

After handing him my schedule and looking at it he gave me the biggest smile then when I first saw him," Hey, we have first, lunch, fourth, and fifth period together! That's awesome!"

Well it's nice to know I have classes with someone I know. I just met the guy but he seems pretty nice. After walking for what seemed like forever we finally made it to algebra class. I was starting to wish I had just skipped this class. It was way too boring. The teacher talked with such a slow, monotone voice and you could barely make out what he was saying. I looked over to my right where Bolin was sitting and saw him fast asleep with a little bit of drool falling from the side of his mouth. It was actually kind of cute. I shot a little stream of water at him to wake him up after the bell rung.

"That class is death by lecture," Bolin said grabbing his face," I don't think I can survive the rest of the semester."

"Exaggerate much? Do you mind showing me where the gym is at?"

"I'd be glad to escort you malady," He linked my arm with his," Just let ol' Bolin show you around."

* * *

Gym should be fun, right? Maybe? No? I got out of the girls locker and placed my gym bag against the bleachers. I looked around at all the other girls and their gym outfit, tight and revealing, then I looked down at mine. A turquoise short sleeved shirt, black shorts I guess you could say were short, and a pair of black Nikes. Not the sexiest but I wasn't going for sexy anyways.

"Alright, instead of the doing the usual run today I'll let you have a free day but I won't be so easy on you tomorrow! Pain will rain tomorrow! Soccer balls, footballs, and volleyballs are in the back room if you need them!" I'm wondering is this teacher has a hearing problem as his voice boomed throughout the gym.

I saw a couple of girls playing a game of volleyball so I decided to join in on the game. I was basically the spiker on the team so I got our team of couple of winning points. Soon I felt something hit the side of my leg.

"Hey new girl! Mind passing that football over here?" one of the guys asked.

"Be sure not to hurt yourself, don't want to break a nail now do ya," another one taunted causing a break out in laughter.

I really hate guys like them. Just because I'm a girl they honestly think I can't throw a football. Well they're in for a surprise. I picked up the football and threw it perfectly and right in his face. A little smirk grew on my face but I guess that was a bad idea.

"Why you little punk!" I saw his hands light up with fire.

A firebender, huh? I can take him. I stood my ground and got in a fighting stance ready to fight. I heard a couple of girls gasp in the background while the boys were cheering him on. I saw the first fist of fire fly but it went into off another direction.

"Knock it off, Blaine, can't attack a girl for showing you up," I looked over to see someone under the guys arm. His hair was black and spiked up in the front and his eyes, those amber eyes. He was actually kind of cute.

"Be glad Mako was here to save you," he muttered and went back to his game.

"You've got some guts to take on Blaine like that," I jumped a little, I hadn't noticed that Mako was standing beside me.

"I can take care of myself, City boy," I humphed.

"Hey, I was just trying to help you out ok," his voice sounded a bit annoyed," At least a thanks would be nice."

"I could've took him on your help wasn't necessary," I argued back, I'm capable of watching over myself I don't need anyone's help.

"You're so stubborn."

"You're so hot-headed."

"Fine, I give up," he threw his hands up and walked.

I laughed a little, I guess he couldn't handle the argument.

* * *

**Well that's it for right now guys I know it sounded kind of bad and rushed but I tried. I hoped you liked it though. I've seen a bunch of other stories post links to the outfits they describe but I wasn't sure if I should try that. If you'd like me too you can suggest it in the reviews. Well until next time guys. I'm sorry if there wasn't any bending in it but it'll get there.**


	2. New Start

The rest of the day went by pretty quick. Fortunately, Bolin was able to "escort" me to my classes so didn't get lost of my first day. I met up with him outside after school was over.

"Hey, Korra! So what did you think of your first day here?" He asked me. Bolin is just one cheery guy.

"It was alright. Thanks to you I didn't get lost on my first day," I smiled.

I pulled my car keys out of my bag and then noticed someone leaning against a car next to mine.

"Hey, bro, I want you to meet somebody!" Bolin grabbed my wrist and rushed me over to the car.

"It's not another fan girl of yours is it?" the guy said and then he turned around.

"Mako?" Really? This was Bolin's brother?

"You?"

"I have a name," I huffed.

"Oh, you two already met?" Bolin kept looking back from me to Mako.

"Gym," we both said in unison without breaking our glares.

"Well, Mako this is Korra. Korra this is Mako, my brother," I guess he noticed we weren't paying attention and punched his brother in the arm," Let's go, Uncle Narook wanted us to help him move his things into the new house."

"Yea, sure, let's go," Mako go into the drivers seat and started up the car.

"Your brother is a nice ball of sunshine."

"I'm glad you caught that," he replied sarcastically," He really is, isn't he? Bye, Korra."

I watched them leave, Bolin's hand waving out the window the whole time. I nodded my head and hopped into my car. _Mako is so serious. _

[Dinner Time]

"So how was your first day, sweetie?" my mom asked as she served spoonfuls of rice on my plate," Did you make any new friends?"

"Yeah, I guess it was pretty ok. I met some people," my mom gave me a look after she noticed that I was eating with my mouth full," Sorry, I guess I made some friends."

"Are these friends _boys_?" Dad was always a little bit protective over me but I can't really complain.

"Yea, maybe."

"Oh, is that so? What are their names?"

"Bolin and," I was unsure whether to mention Mako but I did anyways," And Mako."

"They sound… nice," I could tell Dad felt a little easy about the idea of boys being my first friends.

"Yeah, they are," I ate the last bit of food of my plate and placed it in the dishwasher.

I took my shower, put on my pajamas, and laid down in my bed as I listened to some music. Soon enough just as I was falling asleep I felt my phone vibrate. I picked and saw a text from an unfamiliar number.

_Hey Korra it's Bolin just wanted to ask if you wanted to stay after with me and Mako while we're at pro-bending practice. We can eat out right after._

I forgot I gave Bolin my number during lunch. He sure does love to make new friends. He just met me and he's inviting me to hang out with them. Before I forgot, I saved his number and responded back.

_K: Yeah that sounds ok. Your brother doesn't mind?_

_B; Nah he's cool with it_

I fell asleep before I could send him a message back.

* * *

_**I'm running away from someone but I'm not sure who. I can hear them shouting something.**_

"_**You will not get away from me, Avatar!"**_

_**Avatar? They found the Avatar? **_

_**I was suddenly pulled over to side into an alleyway.**_

"_**Come on, Korra! We have to get you out of here!" the voice sounded so familiar. It was too dark to make out the face.**_

"_**Why? Who are you? What are we running from?"**_

_**They didn't answer me and we just kept running. We finally stopped after reaching an abandoned building. I followed the unknown figure inside. They lit up a fire in their hands and turned around.**_

"_**Mako?"**_

"_**He won't be able to find us here. At least I sure hope not."**_

"_**He? Who's he? Who are you talking about?" what was going on here?**_

"_**Korra, this is not a time to joke aro-" an explosion at the door cut him off.**_

_**There I saw whom he was talking about, a man wearing a full black outfit and a white mask. He started making odd hand movements and that's when I heard Mako's grunts.**_

_**Mako's body was being controlled not by him but the man. He flung Mako off into the wall and took over my body next. He brought me close to him and looked me straight in the eyes.**_

"_**I've got you now, Avatar."**_

* * *

I abruptly jump out of bed, my heart pounding what felt like 100 mph, and sweating everywhere.

What was that all about? I looked over at my clock, 6:30. That's lovely I guess I can get ready now. I tried to get out of my bed but my legs didn't feel like moving. Eventually, I did and looked through my closet. I pulled out a black and white sweater, some light colored jeans, and black shoes.

I went towards the fridge to see a note from my parents.

_Emergency calls. Sorry, sweetie. Be home soon. Take care._

_Love Mom & Dad_

I threw the note away and cooked myself some food. Meaning I got a bowl of cereal for breakfast. I'm lazy in the mornings.

I watched a bit of TV and then went on my way. Unfortunately, I wouldn't be going anywhere this morning.

"Damn car!" I kicked the tires," Just had to breakdown on my second day didn't you? And now I'm talking to myself. Now what am I suppose do?"

I took out my phone and called my dad. Like I expected he didn't answer and neither did Mom. So I went for my final choice.

"Hey, Bolin? Um, it's Korra, you wouldn't happen to be able to fix a car would you? Really? Thanks, I owe you one! I'll text you my address."

I sat down on the steps and started playing with my water bending while I waited. Soon enough Mako's car pulled up.

"Car troubles, huh?" Mako shouted out and I nodded.

"Hop in, Korra! We'll give you a ride!" Bolin got out and opened the door for me. What a gentleman.

Well I can say the car ride was a bit... Awkward. Bolin kept talking about well, I'm not sure. He kept switching subjects so it was a bit difficult to keep up with him. I would occasionally give a nod, a laugh, or a "yea".

"So, Korra, why did you move here to Ol' Republic City?" Bolin asked.

"Oh, uh, Dad's job. Job transfer ya know," I replied nervously. I didn't really know what to say.

"Oh, what does your Dad do?"

"He's a cop."

"Cops have job transfers?"

"Bolin you ask too many questions. Now come on, we're here," Mako stepped out and opened the trunk to retrieve his bookbag and threw Bolin his.

"Come on, Korra, it's time to go to," he shivers," Math."

Mako walks beside me and whispers something in my ear," Make sure he doesn't fall asleep. I don't need him getting detention again."

I nodded and we went our seperate ways. Bolin did end up falling asleep during Math and I had to keep shooting water at home. I couldn't blame him though Math was terrible and I hated it. I was starting to fall asleep myself really. That was until a slip of paper was put on my desk. I looked at kid who handed it to me. I saw him mouth the words "Not from me." I opened the note.

_You're a pretty girl. Pretty enough to be with me. Heres my number if you ever need a "friend" 910-975-5310_

_-Tahno_

I rolled my eyes and put the note up before Mr. Galeski saw it.

"Bolin!," Mr. Galeski shouted.

He woke up out of his deep slumber," Sir! Ma'am! 37!" He gained a few giggles from the class.

"Very amusing Mr. Manning. Would you care to answer number 37 on the board for me?"

Bolin, Bolin, Bolin. Well I fail at watching him. I looked in my book to see what the question was. All I can say, he might as well just stay seated. Luckily, the bell rang just in the knick of time.

"Oops, sorry, teach, maybe tomorrow! See you at lunch, Korra!" He ran out of the room, didn't want to be late for class again.

I took a visit to my locker and got the stuff I needed for gym.

[Gym]

"Alright, now that's everybodies dressed out give me 50 laps around the field. If I see your aren't doing them, well, you don't want to find out. Move it, move it, move it!" the Coach blew his whistle and I think I've lost my hearing.

Considering I was still the new girl I ran the laps by myself for awhile. Started off walking and then jogging, got to pace yourself. Guess I couldn't do this run in peace. Suddenly I saw a stream of fire aiming right at me. I dodged out of the way and tried looking for who did it. There I saw him. Blaine laughing it up with his friends, pointing at me. I ignored him and kept jogging. Another stream of fire.

"Hey, Korra, can't take the heat?" Blaine laughed.

_"Control yourself, he's not worth it," _ I kept thinking to myself and kept jogging. Soon enough I spotted the other one and instead of dodging it, I attacked back.

I gathered up some water to make my water whip and put out his flame," He wants to play, let's play." I stretched out the whip further and hit him from the back and had him fall face first.

He got up and kept attacking. I dodged his attacks and striked back. Blaine fell back after I got a hold of his ankle," Looks like you just lost to a girl."

"Evans! Quit your bending or I'm taking you off the team!" Coach threatened and he stopped," Martinez! Get over here!"

Great, in trouble already. I made my way across the field with some people patting me on the back for a good show," Yes, Coach?"

"That was some good water bending there. You ever thought about joining a Pro-Bending?" So I wasn't in trouble?

"Um, no, sir, I haven't."

"You should. I've been wanting to form a girl Pro-Bending team but have only had two willing to take the positions. You could fill in our missing water-bender spot," he could tell I was a bit hesitant," Well, if you ever make up your mind just come by my office. Now finish those laps."

He walked away and left me to think.

Being on a Pro-Bending did sound pretty interesting. A good oppurtunity really. I walked back to the field, still in my thoughts, when I was stopped by somebody.

"Oh, hey," it was Mako.

"Hey there, Sunshine," he knew I was referring to yesterday.

He glared and his face softened," I guess we got off on the wrong foot yesterday."

"I would say so."

"Look, maybe we can start over again. Mako."

"Korra."

"So what did Coach want to talk about?"

"Just offering me a spot on the girl Pro-bending team."

"Manning, Martinez, laps!" Coach blew his whitsle.

I hadn't even noticed we stopped doing our laps. Before he could blow again we got back on the field.

"So, did you take it?"

"Oh, I'm not really sure if I should."

"You should it's not hard. A good adrenanline rush."

"You on the boy team?" he nodded," What position?"

"I'm the fire bender."

"Oh, so, who are the other two benders?"

"Bolin's the Earth bender and Xavier is our Water bender."

"But-"

"Our Dad was a Fire bender, Mom was an Earth Bender. We get that question a lot. So you staying after with us? If not I can give you a ride home and just come back to practice."

"Yeah, I'm staying after. Check out Pro-bending practice, make my decision."

"Sounds good. You do Mrs. Howard's English assignment?"

Assignment? Oh, yeah, the .Me poems," Yeah, just came up with something during class. I hope we don't need to present them or anything."

"knowing her she just might pick out random ones."

"Alright, class is over, get your butts out of here!"

"See you at lunch," Mako waved goodbye.

I guess he isn't so bad after all.

[Free Period]

Well, the teacher was sleeping so we were pretty much free to do what we wanted. Boys were rough housing and flirting while the girls were just gossiping. Me? Well, I was taking a nice nap. Well it was nice until someone woke me up.

"Hey, there, you're Korra, right?" a girl asked me. I looked to see who had awoke me from my nap.

She had light colored skin, light greens colored eyes, and brown braided hair. She must be quite a fashionista. She had on a plain long sleeve black shirt with a black and white scarf. Her red jeans and black flats made the outfit pop a little more. The one thing that caught my attention more was a red pendant necklace she had on.

"Yea, and you are?"

"My names Emma," she smiled," I heard Coach wanted you to join the Pro-bending team. I saw you out there with Blaine today. You're really good. You should consider joining."

"I haven't made up my mind yet but we'll see what happens. So, I'm guessing you're the Fire bender?"

"Yeah, I guess my necklace gave it away, huh? Well, I'll see you around, Korra, hope you join."

The bell rung and it was now time for lunch and thank goodness. My stomach was caving in from how hungry I was. Wonder what's for lunch today?

[Lunch]

"Fries or mashed potatoes?" The lunch lady asked and I pointed at the fries," Here ya go have a nice day. Fries or mashed potatoes?"

Pizza and fries, too good. Now where are Bolin and Mako?

"Hey there, beautiful. You get my note today in math?" I'm guessing he was Tahno.

Dark hair with a load of gel, brown eyes, and pale skin. His clothes spoke for him. A tight black v-neck, faded black jeans, and white shoes. He tipped his hat and gave me a wink.

"Yeah, the trash can has it now," I tried to walk towards the table but he kept blocking my way.

"You should come eat with me today, gorgeous," he slung his arm over my shoulder," Why hang with those losers when you can hang with me?"

"Don't talk about yourself that way, Tahno," Bolin? Where did he come from?

"Stay out of this,Manning," Tahno growled.

"She's with us, Tahno, lay off," Mako? Really, where did they come from?

Tahno glared at them and winked at me before walking off," Well, grease head looks mad."

"It's best to stay away from him. He's just trouble," Bolin warned.

We sat our table from yesterday, well, what was our table.

"Yeah, this our table now but I'm sure you can find another one," Jennifer, of course, stole our table," What are you still doing here?"

"Since when did we start taking orders from a-" Mako covered up my mouth.

"Come on, Korra," he whispered and took me to another table.

"Was that necessary?" I growled.

"To keep you out of trouble," Bolin added in.

[After School]

"Let's go, Mako, stay focused!" Coach shouted as Bolin and Xavier threw attacks at him.

I had been watching them practice from the bleachers for awhile and this Pro-bending stuff seemed pretty cool.

"Bolin, your turn," Bolin stopped his attacks and switched places.

"They're pretty good, huh?"

"Hey, Emma, what are you doing here?" she pointed to the other side of the field," Cheerleading tryouts? You're trying out?"

"No, watching. My little sister is trying out unfortuntely," she rolled her eyes," Jennifer is in charge of the squad. Typical cliche'."

"Ok, try outees! Line up!" After lining up she starting picking her victims," Too short, too big, too weird, too pale, you're ok, too tall, you're good, you'll do, too much acne, and you lets go. Ok, try outs are over the rest of can go home."

"Shallow enough? At least my sister got in. I should get going see you around."

Wow, Jennifer really is your typical mean girl.

"Alright, that's enough for today! We'll practice again Tuesday afternoon!"

I nees to catch Coach before he leaves," Hey, Coach, sir!"

"Yea, what do you want, Martinez? Finally made up your mind?"

"I've decided I want to join the team," I could tell he was trying to hide a smile.

"Good. Practice Tuesday after school. Don't be late."

"He-Hey, joining the Pro-bending team. Nice," Bolin congratulated me," Well, we're going to change out and go eat."

"Great, I'm starving!"

[Local Pizza Buffet Joint]

Bolin has a bottomless pit for a stomach! He already ate a whole pizza by himself!

"Bolin, quit eating so much or you'll get sick like last time," Mako warned him but he kept eating.

"It's a buffet, you take advantage of an all you can buffet!" He exclaimed happily.

I ate my last slice of pizza and took a sip of my soda," Geez, Bolin, how do you have room for all that food?"

"You learn to make room," he smiled before retreating to the buffet.

"Yeah, I'll keep a trash can near his bed tonight. I have a feeling he's going to need it."

"So, Mako, tell me about yourselves," I propped my arms on the table waiting for an answer.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Anything you're willing to tell me."

"Well, I'm 17 and Bolin's 16. I'm the Fire-bender and he's the Earth-bender. He eats and sleeps all day. I'm, I'm me," he grinned.

"Oh, gee, I feel like I've known you forever," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, why do you talk about yourself? You are the new one here."

"Picking on the new girl, huh? Well, I'm 16, Water-bender, moved here from the Southern Water Tribe, I've always wanted a polar bear dog, and I love the rain. Told you more than you did."

"He also forgot to mention that he is a dancer," Bolin shouldn't talk with his mouth full. I like sea food but not that kind.

"Dancer, huh? What do you dance twinkle toes?" Yup he is going to gey irritated with me.

"I don't dance," Mako's face started to turn different shades of red.

"He's lying. He breakdances."

"Shut up, Bolin," Mako snapped.

"So you dance hip hop, your a b-boy?"

"Yup, that's my bro."

"Maybe, we should get going, it's getting late," Mako fumbled with his car keys put a tip on the table.

What's his deal? It was an awkward ride. Bolin fell asleep and Mako and I were quiet the whole ride. After getting to my house I noticed my mom was home. I hope she didn't mind.

I got my things and got out of the car," Hey, um, thanks for the ride."

"Yea, sure, well goodnight," and he drove off.

Yup, that wasn't awkward at all.


	3. New Job

**Alright guys hope you enjoyed that last chapter. Took awhile to keep continuing but I'm finally getting close to finishing exams and all so yay for that. Been seeing a lot of favorites and follows so keep dropping those reviews. I'd love to see your opinions and ideas. Yes ideas too, I think it would be a good idea to see what ideas you have. Questions are also welcomed don't be shy. Well, enough talk let's get to the story.**

* * *

"So, we're those your new friends?" my mom asked as I helped set the table.

"Yeah, do you think Dad will be home soon to look at my car?" I wouldn't mind getting a ride from those two again Monday, though.

"He should be home soon, sweetie," she placed the food on the table," So, you're joining the pro-bending team now?"

"Yeah, it looks like fun."

"Just be careful. I don't need you getting hurt during one of those matches," Mom always did worry, wait until Dad hears about this.

"Guess who's home?" Dad's voice boomed throughout the house. He walked over and gave both Mom and I quick hug.

"Hey, Dad, could you take a look at my car for me? It wouldn't start up this morning," I knew what question was coming next.

"So, how'd you get to school?"

"I got a ride from my friends," his eyes squinted at me before he turned around to sit at the dinner table.

"Maybe tomorrow, honey, I'm tired from looking at files all day. Looks like theres some new trouble going on here in Republic City."

"What kind of trouble?" I asked.

"Korra, why don't you tell your father about what you did today," my mom said, her voice sounding a little shaky.

What? Oh yeah, that," I joined the female pro-bending team today. It seems pretty interesting."

"That's great! I can teach you some more water-bending techniques you could use during your matches," excited he was.

"So what was that tro-" I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. Usually I wouldn't answer but this was a call not a text," Excuse me."

I looked over at my caller ID, unrecognized number?" Hello?"

"Hey, uh, is this, Korra?"

"Korra speaking, who are you and how may I help you?"

"It's Mako. Would've had Bolin call you but he's asleep so I just got your number from his phone. I'm rambling now. Just wanted to tell you I found a necklace in the car I figured it was yours. I could've just texted you that though, huh? Maybe, I'll just do that next time. I'm starting to ramble again."

I let out a soft laugh," Thanks, I'll be sure to get it next time I see you guys. Thanks, Mako."

"No problem, I'll see you around," and he hung up.

Mr. Calm, Cool, and Collected sounded nervous, wonder why? Just as I was about to walk back into the kitchen I overheard my parents whispering to each other. I was unable to make out all of it but I caught a few sentences.

"Tonraq, we can't keep hiding her. Eventually, they'll find her!"

"I know, I know. But for now we must keep it that way. I will try my best to keep this under the covers but it's all we can do for her right now, Senna."

"Tonraq, if they find her and find out who she really is they WILL take her away from us."

Were they talking about me? What about me and why were they hiding me? Who would find me?

**-SKIP TO SUNDAY AT NOON-**

Well, Mom and Dad are working again. It was Dad's day off but something big came up at the office so he had to go. So, I actually decided to do my homework. This Beowulf story doesn't sound all that bad. Imagine having to be the one to save a whole village from a monster. My phone interrupted my thoughts.

"Hi, Mom. You're going to be late today so, I'm cooking for myself today, huh?" turns out there was big fire and they got a huge turn up of patients," Ok. Your car's outside? Cool, well, bye, love you."

Cooking for myself? What will I make for myself today? I closed my books and headed towards the fridge, my wonderful friend and giver of food. And they thought diamonds were a girl's best friend. After poking around the fridge for five minutes I found some leftover Water Tribe noodles. Yum.

Finishing up my noodles, I looked over at the time, 1:34. Although being alone in silence sounds nice I feel like exploring Republic City today. I washed my plate and headed up to my room to change out of my PJs. Hey, their comfortable.

I fixed my hair into a simple ponytail and looked at myself in the mirror. I've never actually worn this shirt before, one my mom gave me a while back. Surprised it fits. It was a blue sweater with Water Tribe symbols on both front and back, a lot of intricate designs. Some black pants and blue shoes will suit this fine. I pulled out a white coat from my closet, just in case it gets any colder today. Time to roll.

I grabbed Mom's car keys off the hook, locked the door, and hopped into her car. I always did like Mom's car better but hey, I bought what I could afford when I got here. Although, maybe I should look for a job in order to keep up with those payments.

After driving around for two hours and being rejected at restaurants, clothing stores, and various other places I gave up. My stomach growled at me for not keeping it fed these past two hours so I parked the car and started looking for a place to eat. There was one place tha caught my eye.

"Narook's Noodle Shop, huh?" I could smell the food and it smelled delicious," Well, I love noodles, so why not."

All I saw when I came in was a full house and a man going back and forth. I took a seat at the counter and waited. After 10 minutes of fiddiling with my phone he got to me.

"Welcome to Narook's Noodles what will ya be orderin' today?"

"Hm, surprise me, I'm a first time customer," I gave him a little smile," Full house today, huh?"

"Sure is, my noodles best around Republic City here," he scribbled something down on his notepad and put the pencil back behind his ear," Unfortunately, my nephews are late today from moving my things into the house."

He left me and went back to running back and forth from kitchen to table. He seemed a little exhausted so I decided," Hey, why don't I help you while you wait for your nephews to get here?"

He stopped in his tracks and looked at me for a moment," While that sounds like a mighty nice offer, you sure you can handle this?"

I scoffed," I've handle worse," I took the pencil and notepad and got to work.

"Hi, my names Korra and I'll be your waitress today. What would you like to order today?" Let the waiting begin.

"Ma'am, can I get a refill?"

"Could I have some fire flakes?"

"I'd like some water, please."

Even with a full house I was still able to get around to everyone. I had a few mix ups here and there, but in the end everybody got their food. People started to disappear one after another and soon enough we were left with only a few tables left. I saw down at the counter while I had a chance.

"You ain't that bad of a waitress. Thank you for the help. Never would've gotten it done alone," he put a plate of noodles on the table," Here ya go, on the house."

"Oh, thank you," the smell was inviting. I took a bite and my taste buds danced," Wow, gotta say these are the best around."

"Hey, Uncle Narook, we finally got all your things into the house," I heard a familiar voice," Korra? Korra!"

I stopped eating to see who was talking and what a surprise, it was Bolin.

"You know this girl?" Narook asked quite confused.

"Yeah, Uncle, she's the friend we were telling you about," we?

"Hey, Uncle Narook, sorry we're late. Looks like we missed the lunch hour," Mako turned to me," Korra? What are you doing here?"

"Your friend, Korra, here offered to help me while you two were gone. A great help she was, thank the spirits she did, was about ready to kick half the people out," he laughed.

"Miss, could I have some more water?"

I picked up the pitcher of water and walked over to their table," Coming right up. Is there anything else you need?"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the three whispering to each other. About what? Who knows.

"No, that will be all thank you."

Once I sat back down I took out the tips that people for me on their tables," Here."

"No, you can keep that. You've earned it," Narook smiled.

"Hey, Korra, how would you like to work here?!" Bolin asked, his eyes twinkling with hopes that I would give the right answer.

I was a bit tooken aback by the sudden offer," Uh, really?"

"Yeah, you did a mighty fine job today, especially during lunch hour."

"Well, I-uh, ok yea," Bolin jumped up in excitement and hugged me," Bo, can't breathe."

"Alright, think you can come tomorrow?" I nodded," Alright, well guess I'll be working a schedule out now for the three of ya."

Narook went back into the kitchen, leaving the three of us.

"So, you guys work here with your Uncle?"

"Yeah, we usually wait tables while Uncle Narook cooks unless his back aches then Mako and I switch from cooking and waiting. But now you'll be working with us too! How cool is that? You get to look at all this handsomeness all day," he winked.

"Quit messing, Bo," Mako threw a notepad at him," Here come some customers."

Bolin snatched the pencil from his hand and muttered something under his breath.

"I think your table is calling you," Mako pointed out.

"No need to sound so serious, boss," Mako rolled his eyes at me and retreated to the kitchen.

"Hello, my names is Korra and I'll be your waitress today, what would you like to order?" I looked to see who I was waiting on, my smile turning into a frown.

"Well, if it isn't little Korra," damn it Blaine.

"What will you be ordering today?" I repeated myself.

"Surprise me," he grinned, his friends joining along.

"Anything to drink?," cool kept so far.

"Sodas will be fine," before I left he grabbed my wrist and stuck something," Here some extra for your services."

I went and gave Narook the order and dug into my pocket to see what he did. Monopoly money, cute. From the corner of my eye I could see them laughing after the discovery of the monopoly money. Does he practice being a jerk or did it just come to him naturally?

"Ignore them, they're idiots," Bolin commented," They might be part of the football team but that's not as popular as the Pro-Bending team."

I smiled," Thanks, Bolin. They're real jerks, huh?"

"Pretty much. They pick on everybody they don't think is on their level. He's Jennifer's boyfriend actually. Oh, here's their order," he handed me the tray of soup.

"Hm, let's a add little heat to the dish," I grabbed a handful of fire flakes and put some in each bowl of soup," Here you guys, enjoy."

"Why, thanks little Korra," he grinned as he took a sip of soup, his eyes got wide and his face grew red.

"Surprise," I smirked before walking away.

The next I knew I had soup shot at me from behind. My head whipped back in his direction and saw he was infuriated, or was it just the fire flakes?

"Nobody! Messes with the star Quarterback!" he shouted, grabbing the attention of the entire resturant.

"Well I'm not nobody."

"You shouldn't have messed with him, little girl," I heard one of his friends say.

I saw Blaine try to hit me with the soup again but I got away before he could hit me. When he stormed up to the counter he was blocked by all three men. Narook, Bolin, and Mako.

"I think you're done here," Narook glared at him.

"She's the one who started it!"

"Quit acting like a five year old, Blaine, you had it coming,"Mako shoved the monopoly money to his chest," You can't blame her, it was your fault."

He said nothing, he just stood there looking at the three and then at me. He growled and left, his goons following right behind me.

"Yeah! Go on and leave you jerks! Don't mess with us!" Bolin shook his fist at them.

I came out from behind the counter and smiled at them," Thank you, but you didn't have to do that."

"We know, but no one messes with my people here," Narook shook my hand," Glad to have you on the team, girlie."

"Pleasure to be a part of it."

"Whoo yeah! Korra's part of our noodle team!"

"Bolin, keep it down, your attracting attention."

Maybe I'd like working here.

* * *

We**ll guys sorry it took me awhile to update, finals are not easy to study for. Schools out though so I'll have more time to write. So like I said in the beginning, review, give me any opinions or ideas or PM me them, don't be scared. I'm interested in what you guys have to say**.


	4. Opinions

I'm sorry that this is not an updated, but I just stopped halfway through the chapter I was writing because of writers block. I tried reading a whole bunch of LoK stories to get that inspiration back and I have one thing to ask. Are you guys liking this High School themed story? I have noticed that there is a lot of HS themed stories floating around here. I could start over with something different or keep the original theme. Your comments would be very appreciated. Are there any changes I should make to the current one? The faster I get an answer the faster I will have a chapter out.

Thanks


	5. It Unfolds

Alright guys it's time for a new chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed. It's good to know that people like the story so far. Again, if there are any ideas, suggestions, or such that you want to bring in feel free to drop a review or PM me, don't be shy. I would also like to thank everyone who gave me feedback about the story. Thanks for the kick of motivation, just what I needed. Well, let's get to it!

Disclaimer: Do not own the Legend of Korra.

* * *

**-SUNDAY AFTERNOON-**

* * *

Well, my parents were proud to find out that I found a new job, a little worried but proud. Mom was glad to see me taking responsibility for myself and Dad, well; he just found it a bit too coincidental that I found a job with Mako and Bolin. I have to agree though, it was a bit coincidental. On the bright side, I now have a job to keep paying for my car, but it still wasn't working so Dad drove it work to let one of his mechanic friends take a look at it.

Mom was at work again, I swear she never gets a break, and I am stuck home. I've gotten kind of use to it though. As I enjoyed listening to the music on the radio I decided to clean house. It's time Mom got a break from cleaning everything on her days off.

I swayed to the beat of the music and began to hum

_"This is the moment, tonight is the night."_

My fingers began to tap against counter while the other one wiped it down.

_"We'll fight 'til it's over, so we put our hands up, like the ceiling can't hold us. Like the ceiling can't hold us."_ (A/N: Can't Hold Us by Macklemore; forever my favorite by him)

Music always did make the work fun. I stepped outside to throw the trash out, but was too focused on the music that I hadn't noticed the cyclist coming my way. It was too late for me move so I just stood there waiting for impact. My arms were out in front of me and I raised them up to my face. Instead of being hit like I was expecting I heard the cyclist shout something at me.

"Hey, thanks for the ramp!" He was thanking me? For a ramp? What ramp?

I put my arms down and right in front of me was this huge ramp. I didn't do that, did I? No, I couldn't have. I'm a waterbender not an earthbender. I looked to see if anyone else was around but there wasn't. Or- Or could it have been me? But, that doesn't make sense in any way. Only the Avatar can do that. I'm sure I'm not the Avatar; it had to be someone else.

I shook my head and went back inside. All these thoughts began to run through my head. The conversation my parents had, the dream, the ramp. Were they connected to each other or is my mind just playing tricks on me?

I went back outside and sat on the porch. I looked down at the grass and just stared at it. Maybe. I waved my hand over the grass, trying to mimic the movements of an Earth bender. Nothing. I should've known.

* * *

**-NEXT DAY-**

* * *

Well, my car was still in the shop and I'm riding with Bolin and Mako.

"Oh, hey! Here you might want your necklace back now before we forget!" Bolin placed it in my hands with a wide grin on his face.

"Oh, thanks, guys."

"No problem," Bolin was a big ball of fun. Never down always happy.

"So, Korra, what's wrong with your car?" Mako finally asked.

"Trying to get rid of me, huh," I saw he was getting ready to apologize," I'm kidding. I'm not sure really. I didn't ask my dad about it yesterday."

"Well, as long as it's in the shop we can keep giving you a ride," Bolin and his cheesy grins.

The rest of the car ride was silent with a few occasional glances at one another. Once we arrived at school Mako went his way and Bolin and I went ours. Before entering class I spotted Emma walking towards us.

"Hey, Korra," she ran up to us with a grin," I heard you joined the Pro-bending team! That is so awesome! Now we can all finally play." She took a look at Bolin, "Bolin, right? Earthbender for the boys' team?"

He popped his collar and cleared his throat," Yes, madam, that would be me. Bolin is my name and Pro-bending is my game."

I smacked him on the back of the head," Don't get too cocky now. I bet the girls' team will be even better."

"You've got that right. Well, I've got to go. I'll see you guys later!" She said before waving goodbye.

"I like her already. Her name is Emma, right?"

"Oh, does somebody have a thing for Emma," he began to babble looking for a response but I shoved him into the classroom," Come on, lover boy, don't want to be late for class."

"I rather skip than have to take the test Mr. Galeski is going to give us," he huffed.

"I do think most of would rather prefer to be drowned in Tahno's hair gel than take his test."

He chuckled and gave me a high five," Nice one, Korra."

* * *

-**SKIP TO LUNCH**-

* * *

"Wow, it's packed inside today," Bolin stated as he tried scanning the lunch room for a free tale.

"I don't think we'll be finding a seat inside today." The lunch room was so crowded I kept getting shoved by other people trying to get by. Where was Mako now that I remember. He's usually the first one before us," Hey, where's Mako at?"

"He was in Gym, right? Probably stayed to talk to Coach about Pro-bending. Hey, let's go eat outside at the picnic tables. It's nice out today why waste it."

After we shoved and swerved through the huge crowd of students we finally made it outside, food unharmed. I never noticed how, well, pretty, the school was from the outside. Tulips, roses, and daises surrounded the building walls. Trees were spread out through the courtyard helping shade the students from the sun. A small fountain was in the center with a statue of Avatar Aang and friends, arms linked with one another.

"Wow, it's so nice out here. I don't know why people would prefer eating inside," I gasped as we sat down.

Bolin took a bite of his burger, "I guess they can't appreciate the beauty of nature."

I took a bite of my apple as I looked around when I saw something that caught my attention; a group of students dancing to music from a more modern looking boom box. _Didn't Bolin say Mako was a breakdancer? _My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the music stopped and switched to static. The boys started playing with the buttons until a man's voice started to speak through the boom box and the PA system.

"_**Good afternoon, my fellow Equalists. This is your leader, Amon. As you have heard, the Republic Council has voted to make me public enemy number one, proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we cannot be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear.**__** There has also been word that the Avatar has arrived in Republic City. Fair warning for you, Avatar, any attempts to stop my movement will **__**b**__**e useless and I WILL find you and show you what I am capa**__**ble of."**_

The broadcast was done and there was nothing left but static. Everyone was left in shock, no one made a single sound. The only thing to be heard was the water coming from the fountain. Soon everyone started to whisper, but I wasn't able to make out what they said.

"That was unexpected."

Bolin spit out his food while I almost choked on mine.

"Sorry to scare you guys, I didn't mean," Mako set his tray on the table.

"It's ok, bro, the broadcast just got everyone a little jumpy."

"Who is Amon?" they both look at me," What?"

"You haven't heard about Amon? Wow, where have you been?" Bolin slammed his fist on the table playfully.

"The Southern Water Tribe? Where I'm from?"

"Oh, right, forgot. Amon's some equalist leader guy who doesn't really like benders and kind of wants to get rid of them to create equality amongst everyone or whatever."

"Didn't you hear what he said? The Avatar is in Republic City here in Republic City. I heard the Order never did find the Avatar."

"Well it looks like they've come to visit. I wonder what they'd be doing here," hearing this made me think back to the conversation I heard between my parents. Maybe it's time I ask about that.

* * *

-**OFF SOMEWHERE ELSE**-

* * *

"Sir, are you sure the Avatar is here in Republic City?" asked a man as he turned away from his computer.

A man donning a hooded cape turned around, revealing his masked face," I am certain. One of my contacts has informed me the Avatar has moved and arrived here. The Avatar has arrived early. It looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans.

* * *

Well shorter chapter than I expected but I least I have a chapter up now. I have been having people suggest I put Bolin and Emma together, I may consider. What do you guys think? You have the choices of

**BolinxEmma**

**BolinxAsami**

**AsamixIroh**

Asami and Iroh will appear soon. I'm trying to kind of follow the original storyline, but still make this my own. Just keep reading, drop some comments, tell me what you think. I'll see you next time guys!


	6. Trouble Brewing

**Well, I'll skip the long introduction this time since I haven't updated in awhile. I would like to remind you that my readers have the choice of picking the pairings from the following options.**

**BolinxEmma**

**BolinxAsami**

**AsamixIroh**

**Whichever gets the most votes will appear in the story. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN Legend Of Korra!**

* * *

**I'm running away from someone but I'm not sure who. I can hear them shouting something.**

_**"You will not get away from me, Avatar!"**_

_**Avatar? They found the Avatar?**_

_**I was suddenly pulled over to side into an alleyway.**_

_**"Come on, Korra! We have to get you out of here!" the voice sounded so familiar. It was too dark to make out the face.**_

_**"Why? Who are you? What are we running from?"**_

_**They didn't answer me and we just kept running. We finally stopped after reaching an abandoned building. I followed the unknown figure inside. They lit up a fire in their hands and turned around.**_

_**"Mako?"**_

_**"He won't be able to find us here. At least I sure hope not."**_

_**""He? Who's he? Who are you talking about?" what was going on here?**_

_**"Korra, this is not a time to joke aro-" an explosion at the door cut him off.**_

_**There I saw whom he was talking about, a man wearing a full black outfit and a white mask. He started making odd hand movements and that's when I heard Mako's grunts.**_

_**Mako's body was being controlled not by him but the man. He flung Mako off into the wall and took over my body next. He brought me close to him and looked me straight in the eyes.**_

_**"I've got you now, Avatar."**_

I shot up from the desk. I have been having the same dream for weeks since we moved here. I don't understand why. Is there a meaning behind it?

"Hey? Hey, are you ok?" I heard someone ask. I looked up to see who it was," You were starting to worry me a bit. You were tossing in your sleep a bit.""

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Thanks, Emma."

""Are you sure?" she pointed at my forehead," You're sweating a little."

I felt my forehead and wiped the sweat off," Yeah, definitely sure. It's warm in here that's all."

"If you say so. Free period is over, so come on or you'll be late for your next class."

She tossed over my book bag and left. I got up and composed myself. Stupid dreams. Just freaking me out for no reason. Not like there is any point to it anyways. I fixed my ponytail and stepped out just to come across him.

"So, Emma told me you had quite a nap in free period today," Emma why must you tell him," Told me to keep an eye on you. Want to share what it was you were dreaming of?"

I rolled my eyes and kept walking," That's none of your business, Mako."

"No need to brush me off like that," I looked over at him ready to say something, but instead I kept walking," What is your problem, Korra?"

That made me stop in my tracks," What's my problem? What's myproblem? My problem is that people need to keep their nose where it belongs."

"I was just trying to help you, Korra. That doesn't mean you can give me a bad attitude."

"I don't have a bad attitude, Mako. If you want to help why don't you just step off and let me get to class," I snapped back and went off.

Geez, can't a girl just get to class in peace?

English was a bore, not that it's ever exciting either. I spent the class period trying to avoid Mako and his stares by drawing random doodles in my notebook.

The rest of the day went by pretty quick and walked with Bolin to the car.

"Mr. Evans too much homework! I can't even pay attention in class with that monotone voice of his," he began to do an impression of Mr. Evans," Today class we will be learning about the elements on the periodic table."

I giggled," Good impression of Mr. Evans, Bolin."

"You guys done playing around? We have to get to work," Mako scowled. Still mad over earlier I see.

"Chill, bro, Uncle Narook doesn't mind us being a few minutes late. What are you so uptight for today?"

I saw his glaring eyes meet mine," People are just pain sometimes."

"Maybe they wouldn't be such a pain if they would just let them deal with their own problems," I growled.

"Maybe they should quit being so stubborn and accept the help when offered."

Bolin looked back and forth between us, a confused looks dawning on his face," Did I miss something here? You guys always have some secret conversation between each other that I can never tell what you're talking about."

I was the first one to break from our gaze and smiled at Bolin," Sorry, why don't we just get going to work, huh?

"But―"

"Just get in the car, Bolin." Mako growled.

* * *

**Narook's Noodle Shop-**

* * *

"Korra, orders ready!" Narook shouted from the kitchen.

I picked up the plates of food, trying to balance them to make sure they didn't fall," Here you are. Enjoy your meal."

I heard the door's bell going off and went to seat the new customers," Table for how many? You."

"Hello, Korra, table for three."

"Hello, Tahno, sure right this way," I snarled. I didn't have to be nice to all the customers. I sat them down and took out my notepad and pencil," What would you all like to drink?"

"Water will be fine. So, Korra, I heard you joined the female Pro-bending team? You know I use to be a Pro-bender myself. I was the waterbender," he flipped his hair and ran his hands through it," I could give you some private lessons if you'd like."

I rolled my eyes and put the pencil behind my ear," I'll pass."

"Are you sure? Maybe we could even do something a little after that," he tries too hard.

Mako appeared beside me and nudged me away,"Korra, you have some more customers. I'll take care of them."

"Uh, yeah, sure," I guess he isn't mad anymore. I was getting ready to leave but I turned back around and whispered something in his ear," Thank you." From the corner of my eye I could've sworn I saw his straight face turn into a slight smile.

After the last customer left, we locked the doors and flipped the sign to get ready to clean.

"So, Korra, I see Tahno has grown a liking for you," Bolin smirked as he wiped off the countertops.

I huffed," Unfortunately, he has. He even offered private lessons."

He burst out into laughter," Are you kidding me? That guy tries way too hard to pick up a girl. He's on the Pro-bending team one season and he thinks he's all that."

"What happened? How come isn't on it this year?"

We heard a bin of dishes fall in the sink," Mako, don't you go breaking my dishes boy!"

" Sorry, Uncle Narook. Tahno was a no good cheater. He claimed to be the best, but he used the easy way to win. Started cheating in the middle of the season. Coach found out and kicked him off. Tahno's not allowed on the team anymore."

"That seems like Tahno," I picked up a clean rag and a started to clean the tables.

Geez, some of these people are slobs. You think they could clean up a little bit after themselves. I picked up some napkins off the floor when I heard the conversation going on between the three.

"Uncle Narook, you should've told us about these bills. We could've helped get some money for you," Bolin whispered.

"Eh, I didn't want to worry you boys. You have school to worry about," Narook, sweet old man.

"Uncle, you still have another two weeks to pay of the bills for the shop. We can help. Let us help," I could tell Mako was beginning to sound frustrated. I guess I would be too if my parents hadn't told me.

"Boys, let me worry about the money. You all have helped me enough with money. Let me handle this," I heard paper being crumpled up and exasperated sighs.

I stood back up and wiped down the last table. They all came out from the kitchen as if the conversation never happened," You done yet, Korra?"

"Yeah, I'm done," I took off the apron and put it back in place," We ready to go?"

Bolin snatched the keys from Mako's hands," I'm driving today!"

Before Mako could protest Bolin was already out of the resturant," I'll see you all Wednesday. Enjoy Pro-bending practice you three!"

I glanced over at Mako and he shrugged his shoulders," He asks about you. We told him. Let's go."

* * *

-**NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL- (quick time skip you'll see why though)**

* * *

"Alright, get your gear on everyone! We will be practicing together from now on since our female bending team is all ready. Mako, Emma, get over there to your right! Bolin, Chassity, to the left! Xavier, Korra, get in the middle! You'll be going against these four to work on fighting off the other elememts. We'll rotate from there and end practice for today."

Xavier and I assumed our positions, getting into a fighting stance. I stood in front of Chassity and Bolin. Coach counted down and blew his whistle. Bolin immediately threw a disc at me but I was able to dodge in time. Chassity threw another and I counter attacked with a whip of water. They continued to throw the discs in different directions as I dodged and attacked them. I was tired of being on defense mode and decided to go offense. In order to distract the two i sent three seperate streams of water into different directions so as to avert their eyes away from me. It bought me a few seconds and I was able to get a hit on Bolin. Chassity I wasn't so lucky with when she hit with a disc.

"Hey, Korra, ready to switch places?" I heard Xavier whisper.

"Let's do this."

We ducked low and rotated. Now I had to face Mako and Emma.

"Think you can handle the heat, Korra?" Emma grinned.

"I guess we're about to find out," I said before kicking over some water attacks.

This went on for another hour. Each team rotated until we got the last one.

Coach raised his arms up and blew his whistle," Alright, we're done here today. I'll see you all Friday!"

I took my helmet, my sweaty hair sticking to my face," Hey, Korra, good practice. I'm sure we'll take out the other teams."

"Definitely! They better watch out for the Fire Ferrets! You were pretty great out there too, Emma."

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime. You can bring Mako and Bolin along too. Or, uh, just Bolin. Here's my number," she scrawled it down on a gum wrapper and handed it to me before leaving to the locker room.

* * *

-**At Korra's Home-**

* * *

Parents weren't home and I'm just here trying to focus on this Math. I looked down at my book to see a bunch of jumbled up numbers. I threw my pencil down in frustration and slammed my book close.

"Who needs Algebra anyways. I think it's time for a food break."

I made my way over to the kitchen, poured myself a glass of milk, and grabbed my stash of cookies from the cupboards. I dunked my cookie into milk and just as I was about to take it out, I was distracted by a knock at the door. My cookie broke in half.

"Why do bad things happen to good people?" Who could be visiting me at my eating hour. I opened the door and placed my hand on my hip," I hope you realize you just made me commit cookie murder."

"Thank you for welcoming me in," Mako replied sarcastically as he walked in.

"You welcome," I cheered up," What brings you to my humble abode. Want anything to drink?"

"No thanks. I just came by to see if Bolin was here. Now that I see that he isn't I wanted to know if you maybe knew where he was."

"No, haven't talked to him since practice," he sighed and put on a look of concern," Mako, is there something wrong?"

He buried his head in his hands and mumbled something about Triple Threat Triads," What was that?"

"I think Bolin got himself into a mess that I'm going to have to get him out of."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Sorry for any double quotations or auch, I was typing this all on my phone. Looks like there is going to be an upcoming rescue mission! Excited? Me too. Don't forget to comment who you want coupled up! See you guys next time.


End file.
